Today And Every Day After
by Whisper-of-Warning
Summary: When Clary and the Gang sit down to a Holiday meal, they give thanks to the things they hold most dear. Of course, merriment and laughter ensue. This Holiday everything is different; in the best way possible. AU: Just a little story to remind us what the Holidays are about.


**Just a little something for the Holiday. I literally wrote it like 20 minutes ago so there will be A LOT of grammar mistakes. Please over look that and enjoy to the best of your abilities.**

**Disclaimer: I just. . .well I wish. . . no. **

**I don't own it.**

* * *

Clary glanced around the table as the people around it talked with loud voices and cheerful expressions as if trying to speak over the people who were conversing around them. She smiled at the only family she had ever really known as Luke gave her mother a loving look before leaning closer to kiss her gently on the lips.

Turning away before the sweet moment could turn grotesque she watched as Maryse smiled coyly at Robert who brushed a piece of dark hair from her face and turned to his son with a smile. His brown eyes shined before crinkling around the edges as he laughed at whatever Alec said.

Alec Lightwood smiled brightly at his father, exchanging a quick glance with Magnus, his sparkly boyfriend, before he turned back; his hand held tightly with his lover. Magnus gave it a quick squeeze as he spoke with wide expressions with Isabelle Lightwood who leaned her head back on Simon, Clary's longtime best friend and Isabelle current on/off again boyfriend, with a cheeky smile. Her hair spilled over Simon's shoulder as he leaned across the table to point at something in the magazine Jordan had his head buried in. Maia let out a loud laugh as she rubbed her hand on Jordan's thigh and winked at Simon.

Everyone was all there and accounted for; every single important person in her life was surrounded at this table filled with food they would all share and had all spent tons of hours baking and preparing; though Isabelle's spot in the kitchen had been monitored.

Clary smiled as her friends all seemed to share a laugh at the same time; throwing their heads back in glee as they leaned around each other to see what Isabelle was saying to Simon as Maia nodded her head in agreement.

"Where has my beautiful red head gone to now?"

A large and rough hand was placed over hers as a warm breath fanned her ear. Clary felt herself let out a large smile before biting her lip and turned her head toward the source of what had her pulse racing. Jace Lightwood smiled fondly at her as he bumped her nose with his own. Clary couldn't help the giggle she released as Jace's smile widened.

She shrugged her shoulders before looking down the table again and meeting Luke's warm eyes with a softening smile. "I don't know. I was just appreciating everything, I guess."

Jace frowned as he leaned closer to her. "And what exactly were you appreciating? Can't you see that everything that you should be thankful for is right here?" She turned back to look at him as he lopsidedly smile and a pointed finger at his smirking face.

Clary let out another laugh as her mother stood from her seat at the head of the table. A hush fell over everyone as they turned to listen; but that was just the affect her mother had on people Clary thought to herself. She always seemed to have an air about her that controlled a room; a superiority that couldn't be triumphed. That was one of the things that Valentine had been so drawn to.

Jocelyn smiled kindly as she clapped her hands together. "Well, since this is a new kind of Thanksgiving for all of us I say we go around and say one thing that we're thankful for." She said with a smile and a face that said there would be no getting out of it. Her smile seemed to only widen as she looked from Clary to Luke before placing hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'll start. I'm most thankful for the man that I love and a daughter I adore."

Luke smiled at his wife before he stood to speak next. "I'm thankful for the experiences that brought us here."

He sat as Maryse stood with a stiff smile, not at all used to being looked at or expressing any form of motherly affection. "I'm thankful for each of my 5 children." She said smiling kindly at Jace with a look Clary had never seen. "Blood or no blood; I love each of them dearly and am so thankful for them."

Jace dropped his eyes from his mother's and dipped his head but he couldn't hide the smile on his face as Robert took the spotlight next. "I'm thankful for our victory over Valentine."

"I'm thankful for the open-mindness of everyone that I care about." Alec said with a smile toward Magnus.

Clary smirked at Magnus as Simon turned in his seat and whispered leaning over Jace to get to Clary; her boyfriend's golden eyes flickered from her hovering best friend to her. "I bet he'll say he's thankful for sparkles and glitter." Clary put a hand to her mouth to smother her laugh as Jace smirked and shoved Simon on the shoulder, who let out a laugh of his own.

"Actually, Mr. Lewis, while I'm very thankful that glitter and sparkles do, indeed, exist I'd have to say I'm most thankful for when Jocelyn Fairchild knocked on my door with a little child in tow." Magnus said as smiled fondly at Clary. "Because if it were not the role I played in your life, Clarissa Graymark, I never would have met the love of my existence."

Clary smiled kindly at Magnus as he bowed his head and sat, Isabelle taking the stand with a grace and beauty Clary would always envy. "I'm thankful to all the new friends we've made."

"And I'm thankful for family." Simon added with a kiss to Isabelle's cheek and a wink in Clary's direction.

"I guess I'll go." Jordan said with a large sweep of his arms as he pushed his chair away. "I'm thankful for being put in charge of protecting and guiding Simon Lewis. I wouldn't be where I am today without you man." He pointed at Simon who, if he could still blush, would have been.

"You can also thank his uncontrollable blood lust." Jace finished with a smile as Simon scowled and turned to the golden boy with narrowing eyes.

"That's not funny, Jace."

"Then why is everyone laughing?"

Maia stood quickly. "I suppose I'll go before those two make a mess of this lovely dinner." She brushed a few curls that fell from her intricate updo behind her ear as she glanced around with loving eyes. "I'm most thankful for. . .well. . . " Maia sniffed loudly before running her nose on her sleeve. "Oh hell, someone else go." She said as her voice cracked and tears ran down her cheeks. Clary leaned over and squeezed her hand; Maia had always had a hard life and a family that was mostly inexistent. So, this whole gather must have meant the world to her. As much as it meant to Clary herself.

Jace smiled at Maia doing her a kindness as everyone's eyes levitated toward him. He seemed to glow under the light of the burning chandelier above their heads as he stood before them. A true avenging angel. "I'm thankful to love. To a love that can only make you stronger and never weak."

His eyes stayed locked on Clary as she blinked her own tears back; one person displaying waterworks was enough for a lifetime in the Graymark house. He smiled that smile that Clary was so fond of as he gracefully took his seat motioning for her to take a stand.

She did slowly and unsure. Clary never liked the spotlight; that's why being Isabelle's friend was never a burden. She loved being in the shadows and not on display; it just wasn't who she was. She was meant to be the person behind the canvas not the model in front of it. But looking at all the eyes that loved her so; that shined with affection and devotion, it didn't seem so bad. They had all been through the fires of hell and came out unburned. They were victorious and they were together. This was her family; she had made this out of nothing but a bunch of strangers.

Suddenly, Clary wasn't so nervous. The butterflies in her stomach put to bed as she smiled softly and brushed the tendrils of curls that hung around her face; falling from the bun atop her head. "I'm thankful for all of you." She said with a grin as her mother gave a tearful smile. "This same time last year I would have sat around this same table with my mother, Luke and Simon. Because that was the only family I ever had. And now," Clary paused taking a good look at all the people they crammed on to the long rectangular table in Luke's farm house. "Now I have so much more. So I'm thankful for every plate we added to this table; every extra chair and every person we packed around a table only made for 4."

She took a breath bowing her head before glancing back up at the members of her family that stared at her just as they always did. So many different faces; so many different personalities and so many different species sat crowded around her table. And they all just fit together perfectly. Just as they were always made to. "I suppose what I'm trying, very clumsily; to say is that I'm thankful for today. For today and every day after." She smiled. "Every day that I get to spend with all of you."

She sat down in an ungraceful heap as if the whole speech took a certain amount of energy out of her. Around her, the people around the table stared as if for once in their lives at a loss for words. "So, let's eat." She said with an uncertain smile as they continued to stare. "Well, someone say something."

And as if ripped from a trance Isabelle leaped to her feet and wrapped her arms around her best friend; Clary taken by surprise didn't do anything for a moment before hugging her back. Simon soon joined the pile, followed by Magnus and Alec, then Jordan and Maia. They all cooed and talked over each other as they squeezed her before the talking seemed to commence again as if by some magic as they all wandered back to their seats and began to cut and eat the food before them. Clary reached forward to grab some mash potatoes but another hand wrapped around her own halting her from her pursuit to eat her fill.

"That was a mighty fine speech, Ms. Graymark." Jace said in the best Western accent he could conjure. Clary had to admit even that sounded good on him.

"Well, the best known speeches are told from the heart." She said with a coy smile as the world seemed to disappear around them.

Jace stared at her a moment before leaning in closer. "I love you, Clarissa Adele Graymark."

"And I love you, Jace Lightwood."

"Today and every day after." Jace said with a smirk.

Before he sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**What's your favorite Holiday?**


End file.
